


body shots

by sarufish



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Body Shots, M/M, drunk!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarufish/pseuds/sarufish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's drunk and Ryland does body shots off of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	body shots

"Let’s get wasted!"   
  
Gabe doesn’t remember whose suggestion it was, but he was on board almost immediately. They were staying in a nice ass hotel suite for this part of the tour, which was great because the bus was feeling a little cramped. So the Cobras were going to take advantage of this blessing and get shit faced properly. They were sure to be banned from the hotel in the future.   
  
They bought all kinds of booze, invited people they didn’t even know, it was gonna be the party of the year for no particular reason other than because they could.   
  
Gabe took the position of the host and was wandering around the party making sure everyone was having a good time. People kept offering him drinks and he kept downing them one after another. He’s no lightweight but he was starting to feel pretty drunk. But he wasn’t the only one. Suarez and Nate were making out while trying to DJ at the same time. It made for some interesting artistic choices, but Gabe could dig it. Victoria was trying to make another home movie of the party, but she had the camera pointed at herself as she stumbled around the room. And Ryland was…. Nowhere Gabe could see. That’s not right. Cobras did everything together especially but not limited to getting wasted. Gabe almost took it personally but Ryland always wandered off on his own during parties.   
  
Gabe started searching the suite for the guitarist. He checked the balcony, the bathroom, all of the bedrooms. He wondered briefly if Ryland was hooking up with someone, and that thought made him feel weird in a way that his rum-soaked brain couldn’t sort out. Like not that it would be weird if Ryland was theoretically banging some random partygoer. It would just be very out of character for him. It’s such a Gabe thing to do. But that doesn’t mean Ryland wasn’t free to screw whoever he wanted. It just made Gabe feel a weird emotion. He didn’t like it. Thinking about it made Gabe grab another drink and slam it back, which he immediately regretted. He was still on a mission to find Ryland, hopefully a fully clothed and not mid-coitus Ryland. …Well the clothing part can be negotiated, Gabe thought. Gabe shook his head in an effort to clear his mind. God, he got fuckin’ gay when he was drunk. At least when he’s sober he could reel it back slightly.   
  
Gabe finally found Ryland in the kitchen by himself, holding a glass of something bright and colorful. He was leaning against the counter sipping his drink. Gabe felt like his long treacherous journey had finally paid off. He stumbled into the kitchen, startling Ryland a little.   
  
"Duuude, what the fuck? I been lookin’ all over for you. Fuckin’ illusive motherfucker." Gabe slurred as he sidled next to Ryland and attempted to mimic his casual lean against the counter.   
  
"You’re fucking wasted, man." Ryland grinned at him.   
  
"And you’re not. ‘Let’s get wasted’ means let US get wasted. You— you gotta fuckin’ catch up, Ryry."   
  
Ryland laughed and sipped on his drink. “I thought slow and steady won the race.”  
  
"Nah, fuck that noise. That’s not how we do things around here. Life is short, Rylando." Gabe put his arm around Ryland’s shoulder, looking very serious. Gabe leaned in a little closer than necessary. "Sometimes you just— you gotta just… Ya know?"   
  
Ryland nodded and humored drunken Gabe. “You’ve opened my eyes, Gabriel. I’ve learned the error of my ways.”  
  
Gabe laughed and slapped Ryland on the back. “That’s what I’m talkin’ ‘bout, man! Now let’s get you up to speed.” Gabe pushed off from the counter and started rummaging around the cupboards noisily. Ryland watched with mixed parts confusion and amusement until Gabe finally found what he was searching for. He pulled out a bottle of tequila and salt and scrounged up some lemon wedges from the fridge. Gabe grinned triumphantly and held up his findings for Ryland to see.   
  
"Really? You wanna do shots?" Ryland raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I’m game. Where are the glasses?"  
  
"We won’t be needing glasses, my dear Ryguy." Gabe grinned at him. He shoved the tequila into Ryland’s hand and started tugging at his own shirt. Ryland flushed with realization as he watched Gabe wriggle out of it.   
  
"C’mon, Ry. Don’t be a square." Gabe hopped up on the counter and leaned back. He looked at Ryland expectantly. Ryland could only stare back for a minute, completely in awe that this was happening and he was going along with it.   
  
"Are you sure about this, Gabe?" Ryland wanted to give him the opportunity to back out. Really it wasn’t out of the realm of shit drunk Gabe has been known to do, but it was just the two of them right now. Completely different context.   
  
"Fuck yeah, I am!" Gabe put a lemon wedge between his teeth and grinned around it.   
  
Ryland swallowed but shrugged anyway. He pushed Gabe to lean back on his elbows and held his gaze as he licked a stripe up Gabe’s stomach. Gabe bit down on the lemon, his face turning red.   
  
Ryland grinned and salted Gabe’s stomach. He stroked the singer’s abdomen gently to calm him down. He grabbed the bottle of tequila next, twisting the cap off.   
  
"Okay, this is probably gonna feel cold." He warned and Gabe nodded. Carefully, he poured a bit of the alcohol on Gabe’s naval. Gabe jumped slightly at the first contact of the tequila on him. He was watching Ryland intently, gnawing on the lemon peel. His pulse was pounding in his ears, he thought his head would explode. After what seemed like a lifetime, Ryland leaned down and licked the salt off of Gabe’s stomach, then quickly slurped the tequila from his naval. Gabe didn’t have time to be overwhelmed because suddenly Ryland was leaning in close to his face, biting and sucking on the lemon wedge in his mouth. The guitarist licked around Gabe’s mouth, trying to get every drop of lemon juice. Gabe whined and attempted to lick the salt and tequila out of Ryland’s mouth. When they finally pulled apart, Ryland was holding the remains of the lemon wedge between his teeth. His face and neck were flushed, and his pupils were blown wide. Gabe’s arms threatened to give out on him, his heart was beating so rapidly he bet Ryland could see it in his chest trying to get out.   
  
"I think I’m still too sober." Ryland finally broke the silence. Gabe’s mind was reeling, he crossed a line bandmates weren’t meant to cross. Well, except for Nate and Suarez, clearly. He had screwed around with Elisa and that was a huge mistake that nearly ruined the band. But Ryland wasn’t supposed to be that, he was special. Gabe wasn’t supposed to ruin him, too. Gabe was too caught up in his internal soliloquy that he didn’t notice Ryland was trying to get his attention.   
  
"Oh, sorry, what?"  
  
"I said I’m still too sober. What else can I drink off of you?"  
  
Gabe just stared in disbelief, at loss for words for one of the few times in his life. Ryland was smiling at him sheepishly. Gabe relaxed and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.   
  
"Well… There’s vodka in the fridge."  
  
By the end of the party, every one of the Cobras was successfully wasted. Gabe hadn’t ruined anything. Well, except maybe for the kitchen counter and his pants.


End file.
